galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychotick
Psychotick appeared in 2013 TV series called Power Rangers Megaforce. Psychotick is a kappa/tick-like Toxic Mutant that was hired by Vrak to capture Robo Knight, he gets fought in the episode "Prince Takes Knight". After Hisser is defeated by the untimely arrival of Robo Knight, Psychotick is summoned by Vrak to aid him in ensnaring Robo Knight in order to reprogram him to serve Warstar as a means of ensuring he no longer interferes on the plans of Admiral Malkor. He lures Robo Knight in by attacking an amusement park and succeeds in capturing him with his Tick Attack. While Robo Knight's energy is getting drained, Vrak send Psychotick to distract the rangers by draining electricity around town. He fails in doing so but succeeds in pounding the Rangers into submission after teaming up with Vrak in battle. Unfortunately for him, this triggers Robo Knight and he is freed from his confinement and Psychotick is destroyed by Robo Knight's Vulcan Cannon after taking the shot for Vrak. Vrak uses the Zombats to revive him but he is destroyed again by the Gosei Grand Megazord. Though Malkor chastises Vrak for the failure, he also commends his idea and says that he needs to solve this problem on his own. He later returned when he was summoned by Distractor, at first as an illusion and later as a real monster when Vrak powered up Distractor with the Wild Sword. He was destroyed once again by the Ultra Power Dynamic Strike. Psychotick can basically be described as a power-hungry villain who enjoys to wreak havoc and boast his strength to his enemies. His over-inflated ego and unflinching loyalty to Vrak ultimately costs his life when he firstly protects him against attack and later falls to Robo Knight's newfound might when he is enlarged by his Zombats. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''Psychotick is one of the more stronger monsters, being able to overpower all five Mega Rangers with ease. * '''Loogie Summoning: '''Psychotick can summon an army of loogies to aid him in battle. * '''Wormhole Transportation: '''Psychotick can open blue wormholes and teleport to any location at will. * '''Mouth Energy Sludge: '''In the episode "Ultra Power", its reviled that he has the ability to spew out green colored sludge balls from his mouth. * '''Tick Attack (Offense move): '''Psycotick can fire a barrage of robotic ticks from his arms, if it hits on contact with the victim, it will teleport that victim to any location he deserters, turn into a cage that will trap the victim, and will drain the victim's energy. * '''Tick Attack: (Draining Move): '''Psychotick can fire a '''clear rainbow colored energy wave from his hands, it will drain the energy from electronic objects and increase his strength. * '''Water Submerging: '''Psychotick can traverse though the water. * '''Energy Reflect: '''Psychotick can reflect any energy based attack with a swipe of his hands. Arsenals * '''Tick Arm Guards: '''On both of Psychotick's arms are a pare of tick shape arm guards, he use these for combat. ** '''Tick Attack (Attacking Move): '''Psychotick can fire ticks made of purple energy from his tick shape arm guards. * '''Tick Ax: '''In the episode "Ultra Power", Psychotick carries an ax that aids him in combat. See Also * Giemurou of the Kappa Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Arachnids Category:Mutants Category:Characters Portrayed by Kelson Henderson Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Power Rangers Universe